Comfort of a Demon
by Petchricor
Summary: Oddly enough neither of them had questioned the stuffed, triangular toy that had suddenly appeared on their shelf


**My friend made me a little Bill plushie and this idea came into my head. Enjoy  
**

* * *

Oddly enough neither of them had questioned the stuffed toy that had suddenly appeared on their shelf, even though it looked exactly like their arch enemy, Bill Cipher. One day it was just there and even though Dipper had moved it aside many times to get books up on the shelf it was like he hadn't even noticed it, as if it had always been there and that it was like any other stuffed toy, not a freaky replica of a psycho dream demon. If they had noticed they probably would have destroyed it on sight, but they never did. In fact, the only time that little toy ever came into play was almost a month after it had appeared.

After a long day of adventuring Dipper had come back covering in dirt, grass stains and other such stuff. But it was the giant beast tooth stuck in the back of his jacket that gave it all away and made Grunkle Stan go on a tangent about how Dipper promised he'd stop looking for trouble. Dipper had taken it blow for blow and it wouldn't have been so bad, he could have taken it, but Grunkle Stan let his emotions get the better of him and instead of staying on subject he ranted about Dipper's incompetence and such. The boy, in his shock and pain, screamed back at Grunkle Stan that he was a liar and a jerk before running upstairs to his room, locking his the bedroom door. With an wordless, angry yell he punched the shelf and the toy fell to the ground.

Dipper grabbed it without thinking and threw himself onto his bed, curling up tight and crying heavily. He didn't even care at this point anymore, being told he had to keep his promises was one thing but being called worthless was so much worse. He had heard those words too often to not finally let it all out through tears. The tears hit the toy and it glowed, the eye turning to look at Dipper as his closed eyes continued to spew out the salty liquid. The eye squinted as if frowning and in a flash the world went colorless, jerking Dipper to open his eyes. The toy was gone and in front of him hovered Bill Cipher. Dipper jumped up and glared at him.

"I don't have time for your stupid antics, leave me alone!" Dipper shouted at him, holding in his tears. Bill didn't reply, he just stared blankly at Dipper without words. Dipper growled. "Go away, Bill, I'm not in the mood." The hissed words didn't get any reaction either, the demon still just staring at the boy in front of him. Dipper looked down, trying to will the tears to go away but they wouldn't. "Please, just go away." Dipper felt two arms wrap around him and pull him forward, but instead of being pushed up against a 2-D triangle he was pulled against a human chest.

"Relax kid," Bill's voice was surprising soft as he spoke, almost understanding. "I'm not here to be a jerk for once." Dipper looked up to see a man with an eye-patch and blonde hair looking down at him, the glowing eye making it obvious who it was. Dipper looked away again and shifted so that he stood instead of sat, holding tightly onto Bill's waste. He sobbed once, squeezing his eyes closed. "Yeah, I know, Stan can be harsh." Dipper nodded against his chest and let himself cry. For whatever reason having his arms wrapped around Bill wasn't weird and crying against his chest wasn't awkward, the hand that was rubbing his shoulders feeling completely normal. Dipper didn't know why but at the moment he didn't care. As the crying slowly stopped Dipper found himself wondering though, he was a naturally curious kid so of course he would.

"Why are you here?" he asked slowly, looking back up at the dream demon. Bill looked down at Dipper but he didn't answer right away. Instead, he picked Dipper up and sat him back on the bed, sitting down beside him. Dipper looked over at him curiously as he wiped under his eyes with the ball of his hand.

"I heard you crying and I got curious, coming into your mindscape told me what I needed to know of course," Bill answered, shrugging. Dipper frowned but before he could ask Bill seemed to already know the question. "The toy you had, I put it there. Of course you wouldn't have noticed, I did put a spell on it." The instant he said it Dipper finally realized what that toy was and his eyes widened. Bill tilted his head. "Looks like someone is trying to wake you up. See ya, Pine Tree!" He gave a small wave before snapping his fingers.

"Wait!" But it was too late. Dipper's eyes snapped open and he sat up, the toy bill falling to the ground from the sudden movement. There was a knocking at the door and Dipper sighed, grabbing the toy Bill and setting it on his pillow before going over to the door. Peeking through the keyhole he knew it was Stan. He grumbled and unlocked the door, the clicking alerting the man on the other side that it was open. Dipper walked away as it opened and sat on his bed silently, legs crossed underneath him. "What?" Stan sighed and walked over, sitting next to Dipper. Dipper glanced over at the Bill toy, it was looking right at him.

"Listen, kid, I'm sorry, all right? I went a little overboard," Stan spoke. Dipper scowled. A little? Stan sighed at the expression. "Ok, a lot, don't press your luck kid." Dipper found himself snickering, know his great uncle well enough to know he was just kidding around. "Listen, you're a good kid, all right? It's been a long day, but I shouldn't have taken it out on you." Stan ruffled Dipper's hair and stood. "I have a shack to run." Dipper watched Stan leave his room and he got a faint smile, chuckling a little. He looked over at the toy, which winked at him before going still again.

Mabel never questioned the stuffed toy in Dipper's bag when they went on adventures and she never noticed as he tucked it under his covers with him at night, it never even seem to cross her mind that something was off about the behavior or the toy. And, somehow, Dipper felt safer with the little stuffed triangle near-by, like it was some kind of failsafe.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, please review, and have a bow chicka bow wow day!**

**Petchricor, QotG, signing off ;)**


End file.
